legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Guard
The Dragon Guard or sometimes referred to as the Crown Prince's Royal Guard was a group of six elite Orupian soldiers that were tasked with the protection of Orupian Crown Prince, Rhyley Stargazer. Once in place, Stargazer was never seen without at detachment of the guards at the Corellian's side, even under orders to accompany him to his royal bed chambers and remain guarding the Corellian as he lay with his lover Princess Kileo Dimoh. The unit was formed in 9 ABY from the dissolved Dragon Claw, a specialist military unit of House Valois that saw combat during the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY. The unit led by the beast Kagin Vakarian was considered one of the most brutal and ruthless in all of Prince Coti Valois's army, with the unit eventually forced to surrender weeks after the actual end of the Orupian War. Vakarian and many of his Lieutenants surrendered to allow their men to leave free from persecution. This show of compassion saw the man banished instead of executed. Stargazer formed the guard out of desperate necessity. Having been asked to take on a Handmaiden as a protector, Rhyley was reluctant for the need of a bodyguard until the appearance of Alma following his trip to the Ustolian Islands. His inability to recall key memories of the events, and witnessing a sudden change in Kileo along with the nagging concern that something was very wrong prompted the man to take drastic action. Fleeing the palace with his children, the Corellian placed the Stargazer triplets in the care of someone he trusted implicitly before he returned to the Sega System. He found the former members of the Dragon Claw at Scion City on the planet Scion. Allowing himself to be captured by Dante Vakarian, Rhyley was severely beaten before Kagin was finally informed of the Dragon Claw's captive. The huge man eventually went to Stargazer in order to question him. The Corellian then proceeded to break free of his binds and disarm the younger Dragon Claw warriors including Kagin's daughter Rayna Vakarian, the Jedi using the Force to his advantage. In a stand off between Kagin and Rhyley, the Corellian told him it was his duty as an Orupian to protect Orupia. Kagin having loathed life as an outsider of his home-world and regretful that he was unable to keep the peace on Orupia accepted Stargazer's offer and the Dragon Claw became the Crown Prince's Royal Guard. Leaving Scion, Stargazer asked that the guard always work in pairs, never allowing themselves to be alone with anyone, especially the Handmaidens, Alma or even Princess Kileo Dimoh. They were also personally charged with remaining loyal to Rhyley above all else and to make certain that the Corellian Jedi was never left alone no matter where he went. After Stargazer visited HMWA in New Baya and Omega Labs at Baline City, the new guard with their new Prince then finally returned to Pareen Palace. Upon discovering a devious plot orchestrated by Princess Kileo Dimoh and Syga Witch Alma, the Dragon Guard assisted Rhyley in eventually defeating the Syga influence on Pareen Palace. Though the conflict was not without it's casualties with Kagin Vakarian dying during the assault. In the days after the guard was restructured, and became a special task force within the Orupian Military under the joint leadership of Rayna and Dante Vakarian. The Dragon Guard became two large Regiments that focused on two very different types of combat. The 1st Regiment, led by Rayna Vakarian focused entirely on Wilderness Combat, trained to use their terrain for the best tactical advantage in fighting. Since there were so many different terrain types companies specialized for specific combat conditions: Arctic, aquatic, jungle/forest, mountain, desert and plains. The 2nd Regiment, led by Dante Vakarian focused entirely on Urban Combat, trained for street combat and were skilled in finding ways to adapt the tough urban fighting environment to suit them. They were also trained in making do with whatever equipment they had and were experts in hand-to-hand combat, street fighting, demolitions and light weaponry. The Dragon Guard use the impressive Dragon Armour designed by HMWA along with various assault rifles, slug-throwers and pistols from their Spectre-Class range. The guard also utilise the Antkanai, a weapon from Falucio that Stargazer purposefully acquired specifically for the guard. The dragon logo used by the guard which is found on their armour and banners is actually an image of a Blood Dragon, a rare and mysterious creature found in Orupia's Northern territories. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations